Keputusan
by ambudaff
Summary: Tapi apa kau siap untuk hidup sendiri? Setelah semua orang yang kau sayangi dalam masa kini, satu-persatu meninggal, dan tinggal kau saja? Vamfic, didasarkan pada canon. Tak akan ada lukisan Snape di kantor Kepala Sekolah.


**Keputusan**

_Harry Potter dan Severus Snape kepunyaan JK Rowling._

_Terinspirasi oleh fic 'Life After Life' by __**Amber-and-Ash**_

_AU sesudah 'kematian' Severus Snape di buku 7_

_Paragraf-paragraf pertama dikutip dari bab 33 Buku 7_

_Rating T, dan walau mengandung cerita vampir, jangan pernah membayangkan Edward Cullen di sini :P_

-o0o-

_Harry berlutut di sisi jasad Snape, menunduk memandangnya, sampai mendadak, suara tinggi nyaring, dingin, berbicara begitu dekat dengan mereka sampai Harry terlonjak bangun, botol dipegang erat dalam kedua tangannya, mengira Voldemort sudah memasuki ruangan itu lagi._

_Baik Ron maupun Hermione menggelengkan kepala dengan panik, memandang Harry._

"_Jangan dengarkan dia," kata Ron._

"_Akan baik-baik saja," kata Hermione asal. "Ayo—ayo kembali ke kastil, kalau dia ke Hutan kita perlu memikirkan rencana baru—"_

_Hermione mengerling jasad Snape, kemudian bergegas ke mulut terowongan. Ron mengikutinya. Harry memungut Jubah Gaib, kemudian menunduk memandang Snape. Dia tak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, kecuali shock atas cara Snape dibunuh, dan alasan dia dibunuh..._

_Mereka merangkak kembali melewati terowongan, tak ada yang bicara._

Dan tak ada juga yang memperhatikan bahwa jasad itu mengedip. Bangkit dan berdiri. Mengibas-ngibaskan jubahnya dari kotoran. Tangannya menyapu bagian lehernya agar bersih dari ceceran darah yang mulai mengering.

Bukan darahnya sendiri, paling tidak.

Merasa dirinya sudah rapi, ia memungut tongkatnya yang tercecer. Menyelipkan dalam jubahnya. Kedua ujung depan jubahnya ia rapatkan, dan ia mengedikkan kepala.

Ia menghilang.

Hanya ada seekor kelelawar di situ, dan kelelawar itu terbang dengan pasti, menuju ke kastil. Ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Kelelawar itu menyusup masuk lewat ventilasi, terbang langsung ke arah Lukisan Dumbledore. Dan berubah wujud kembali menjadi penyihir.

Lukisan Dumbledore seperti sedang menunggu. Dan menarik napas panjang—itu juga kalau Lukisan masih bisa menarik napas—begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi—"

"Sudah terjadi, Albus," sahutnya datar. "Semua orang akan tahu kalau aku sudah mati, dan Potter sudah memiliki kenanganku, kalau kau ingin tahu—" suara datarnya terdengar ironi.

Lukisan Dumbledore mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau sudah tak aman lagi berada di sini," sahutnya memutuskan.

Sosok di depannya mengangguk.

"Sudah kau siapkan pigura baru?"

Sosok di depannya mengangguk lagi.

Lukisan Dumbledore juga mengangguk pelan. "Pergilah ke sana. Kita bertemu di sana. Harry sebentar lagi akan masuk ke ruangan ini—"

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sosok itu mengangguk, dan mengubah wujud lagi menjadi kelelawar. Melesat keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Dumbledore menarik napas lagi, dan keluar dari lukisannya, masuk ke lukisan-demi-lukisan lain, meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah seperti lukisan almarhum-almarhumah Kepala Sekolah yang lain.

Tapi tidak pada tujuan yang sama.

Lukisan-lukisan Kepala Sekolah yang lain sekarang kemungkinan sedang berkerumun menyaksikan pertarungan besar. Dumbledore melirik memastikan mereka semua ada di Aula Besar. Kemudian ia menekan pinggir pigura, pigura di mana ia berada.

Sebuah ruangan kecil terlihat muncul—di dalam lukisan—dan ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Rungan rahasia, yang bisa ia masuki hanya setelah ia berstatus almarhum, _manusia_ dalam bentuk lain—

Ada sebuah pigura di sana—pigura baru—sebuah lilin temaram, dan juga seekor kelelawar tergantung di ujung _stalaktit_. Begitu sadar bahwa Dumbledore sudah masuk ke dalam pigura, kelelawar itu berubah wujud.

Jelas-jelas kelelawar itu masuk dari jalan yang berbeda—ada pintu di sisi lain ruangan ini. Mungkin yang itu untuk manusia biasa—atau hewan seperti ia, baik animagus ataupun bukan.

"Tenanglah, Severus, tak akan ada yang melihatmu di sini—" Dumbledore dalam pigura itu menawarkan permen jeruk yang segera ditolak Snape. "Kalau begitu, laporkan saja—"

Snape memaparkan kejadian tadi selengkapnya.

"OK," Dumbledore mengusap janggutnya, "—kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau sekarang selalu berada di dekatnya. Selama memungkinkan. Aku khawatir—"

"Aku tahu," sahut Snape pelan. "Akan melapor lagi jika ada sesuatu yang penting."

Dumbledore mengangguk. Snape mengubah wujud lagi, dan terbang keluar dari pintu tadi.

Pigura di dinding sekarang kosong lagi.

-o0o-

Setelah masuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan menuang kenangan Snape dalam Pensieve, setelah kembali ke hutan dan 'mati', dan setelah 'hidup' kembali, kini sekarang Harry berdiri tegak dengan menggenggam tongkat Hawthorn yang dulunya kepunyaan Draco. Di hadapan musuh utamanya, Voldemort.

Hanya berdua saja.

Voldemort telah dengan liciknya memancing Harry agar meninggalkan kerumunan. Dengan menghindar beberapa mantra, dengan melepaskan beberapa mantra, tinggallah mereka berdua. Ah, bukan berdua. Plus seekor kelelawar di pucuk ranting. Dan sesuatu terjadi.

Sesuatu terjadi.

Begitu keduanya bersamaan merapal mantra pamungkas, dua kilasan cahaya saling bersilangan.

Satu dari tongkat Harry, menabrak satu cahaya dari Voldemort, dan keduanya menuju Voldemort, langsung ke arah dada...

... dan Voldemort menghilang!

Tapi serpihan cahaya juga melayang melesat ke arah Harry.

Harry tak sempat menghindar penuh, hanya memiringkan tubuh, dan hasilnya serpihan kilasan cahaya itu tak langsung menuju dadanya, hanya menyerempet.

Terserempet pun cukup untuk membuat tubuh Harry limbung.

Tidak!

Dan Snape tahu persis bahwa itu sangat berbahaya.

Mengambil resiko terlihat orang lain, ia mengubah wujud menjadi manusia secepat kilat, dan menahan Harry sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Dan secepat kilat membawanya ke ruangan tersembunyi.

"Albus!" serunya pada pigura kosong. Sementara itu ia terus memeriksa tubuh pemuda itu dan sepertinya ia mengeluh.

Bayangan muncul dari pigura, Dumbledore sudah bergegas datang. "Ada ap—" dan ia mendadak mengerti melihat tubuh Harry terkulai. "Sudah kau periksa?"

Wajah Snape datar, tapi matanya mengeras, dan ia menggeleng. "Sudah kuperiksa. Sepertinya—tak ada harapan."

Wajah Dumbledore berubah, nyaris tak ada raut jenaka lagi di sana. "Dan Voldemort—"

Snape menggeleng. "Potter sudah merapal mantra itu, tetapi tadi tak ada kepastian kalau Pangeran Kegelapan mati. Ia menghilang begitu saja—"

Dumbledore merenung sejenak. "Bukannya aku percaya pada ramalan, tetapi—"

Snape mengangguk, "Aku tahu. _S__alah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan__—"_

Mengangguk, Dumbledore menyahut perlahan. "Itulah. Kalau saja Voldemort masih bertahan—sebenarnya kuragukan—tapi kita tak bisa menutup kemungkinan sekecil apapun, jika saja Voldemort masih bertahan, kita tak bisa membiarkan Harry meninggal begitu saja. Pengorbananmu akan sia-sia—"

"Dan pengorbananmu juga, Albus—"

Dumbledore menggerakkan tangannya seolah ia tak peduli.

"Jadi—"

"Mantra Pangeran Kegelapan hanya menyerempet, tapi hasilnya tetap saja fatal. Kalau mantranya tepat, ia akan mati seketika, dan kalau menyerempet begini—mungkin tinggal satu-dua jam lagi—"

Hening.

"Usulmu?"

Snape menggeleng perlahan. "Ada Ramuan Revivus, tapi aku sedang tak punya persediaannya. Membuatnya perlu dua putaran purnama, dan harus dimulai dari malam purnama—"

"Jadi kuanggap tak mungkin."

"Kalau saja—" Snape berhenti berbicara, "—tapi aku tak tahu. Kalau saja—ia mau—"

Ujung bibir Dumbledore tersenyum, dan mata Dumbledore pun bersinar jenaka kembali, "Aku tak tahu kalau kau masih punya sopan santun untuk bertanya dulu padanya—"

Wajah Snape mengeras.

Tapi ia tahu, bahwa Dumbledore setuju.

Snape kemudian merapal dipan sederhana, membaringkan tubuh Harry di atasnya, dan ia berkonsentrasi memandang kedua mata Harry yang tertutup.

"_Legilimens_—"

Dan ia seperti terlontar masuk ke dalam pikiran Harry, mulanya masih terputar dalam pusingan pikiran, kemudian ia bisa mengontrol diri dan mencari sosok Harry dalam dunianya kini.

Dapat.

"Potter—"

Harry menoleh, dan langsung mengenalinya. "Sir—"

Jadi berarti anak itu sudah membaca kenangan itu, berarti anak itu sudah tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan sekarang bahkan memanggilnya dengan sapaan sopan itu—

"Apakah kita sudah berada di alam lain? Apakah Anda yang diutus untuk menjemputku—"

Snape menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita masih berada di alam nyata. Kau masih hidup. Dan begitu pula aku—"

"Ma-masih hidup? Tapi—"

Snape mendekat. "Kau masih hidup. Tapi kesempatan hidupmu hanya sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi. Kecuali kalau—"

Mata hijau Harry mengikuti arah pandangan Snape, menatapnya tajam. "Kalau apa, Sir?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan merapal mantranya yang lain selain dari Avada Kedavra saat itu. Kau terkena, dan sekarang sedang koma—"

"Dan Anda sedang di sana waktu itu—"

Snape mengangguk.

"Dan saya masih hidup?"

Snape mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Dari pemeriksaanku, kemungkinan hidupmu hanya satu-dua jam lagi saja—"

Harry terdiam.

"Dan mengapa—Anda ada di sini? Apakah Anda punya Ramuan—"

Snape menggeleng. "Aku tak punya Ramuan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Paling tidak, tak kan cukup waktu untuk membuatnya."

Wajah Harry bertanya-tanya.

Snape menarik napas panjang. "Kau tahu vampir?"

Harry tampak berpikir sedikit. "Seperti Sanguini? Di pestanya Profesor Slughorn?"

"Ya dan tidak," Snape nampak berhati-hati menjawabnya. "Sanguini memang adalah seorang vampir. Yang aku ingin sampaikan padamu adalah—" Snape berhenti sejenak, "—vampir penyihir. Atau penyihir vampir—"

"Penyihir vam—maksud Anda?"

"Sanguini adalah seorang vampir. Saja. Ia sama sekali bukan penyihir. Sementara kau adalah seorang penyihir. Bukan vampir," Snape nampak berusaha bersabar untuk menjelaskan. "Tetapi ada juga seorang penyihir, yang juga sekaligus seorang vampir—"

Harry nampak masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Snape.

"Jika kau seorang vampir, maka kau akan hidup abadi. _Immortal_." Snape mengucapkan kata terakhir ini dengan pelan tetapi sangat jelas.

"Dan apakah untungnya _immortal_ itu untuk saya, Sir?"

"Sayangnya—tidak ada. Untukmu pribadi, tidak ada." Snape menyeringai. "Tetapi, kau tahu ramalan Trelawney—"

"_S__alah satu harus mati di tangan yang lain, karena yang satu tak bisa hidup sementara yang lain bertahan__—"_

"Ya—"

"Dan apakah hubungannya dengan saya?"

"Karena kau sekarang sedang dalam keadaan luka parah, dalam kondisi koma, sementara kami belum mendapat kepastian bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati—"

"—maka agar ramalan itu membawa keuntungan untuk pihak kita, saya yang harus tetap hidup, dan Voldemort harus diupayakan mati—"

Snape mengedikkan bahunya, tetapi ia mengangguk juga. "Aku atau Poppy bisa saja mengupayakan agar kau terus hidup dengan cara lain, dengan cara-cara konvensional, tetapi kesempatannya sedikit. Kemungkinan hanya 20 persen. Aku tahu Ramuan yang jitu, tetapi untuk membuatnya diperlukan dua putaran purnama sementara—"

"Sementara dengan membuat saya menjadi vampir, lebih mudah dan cepat—"

Snape terdengar seperti mengeluh, tetapi ia mengangguk juga. "Selain itu, jikalau kau bertemu lagi dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, kau tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan—"

Harry mengangguk lagi, pelan. "Kemungkinan Voldemort punya Horcrux yang lain, akan bisa dihadapi. Lebih mudah diatasi—"

Berdehem, Snape menyetujui. "Akan tetapi, kau harus tahu akibat-akibatnya. Dengan kau berubah menjadi vampir, maka kau menjadi _immortal_—"

"Dan apa akibatnya menjadi _immortal_?"

Sudut bibir Snape membentuk senyum getir. "_Immortal_ berarti kau tak terkalahkan, kau akan tetap hidup, walau kau kalah dalam pertarungan. Kau tak perlu takut terbunuh," Snape menerawang, "—tapi apa kau siap untuk hidup sendiri? Setelah semua orang yang kau sayangi dalam masa kini, satu-persatu meninggal, dan tinggal kau saja?"

Perlahan Harry menunduk.

Hening.

Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajah.

Dan mencari mata Snape.

Menelan ludah.

Pelan ia menyahut, mempertanyakan kesimpulannya, "Sir—apakah Anda juga adalah seorang penyihir vampir?"

Pelan juga Snape mengangguk. Pelan ia membenarkan, "—ya."

Harry terdiam. Snape menambahkan, "—dan satu-satunya hingga saat ini—"

Tiba-tiba saja kilasan gambar-gambar yang tadi Harry lihat saat dalam Pensieve, menghantui. Ia kini tahu kalau Snape sangat mencintai ibunya. Ia tahu Snape sangat menyesal akan apa yang ia lakukan pada ibunya. Dan ia tahu bahwa Snape sangat terpukul akan kematian ibunya.

Dan sekarang ia juga tahu kalau bayangan-bayangan itu akan menghantui Snape selama hidupnya—dan karena Snape _immortal_, maka bayangan itu akan mengikutinya selama-lamanya—

Horor menyelimuti.

"Sir—"

Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Harry—bukankah Snape memang sedang berada dalam pikiran Harry—ia menjawab pendek, "Panjang ceritanya. Tak bisa kuceritakan sekarang—"

Tiba-tiba bibir Harry membentuk senyum. "Akan saya tunggu ceritanya, Sir!"

Jelas-jelas airmuka Snape berubah. "Maksudmu—"

Harry mengangguk. "Saya bersedia menjadi vampir, Sir. Dan mendengarkan cerita Anda—"

Snape menatap tajam-tajam Harry. "Kau tahu bahwa akibat keputusan ini akan kau tanggung untuk selama-lamanya?"

Harry balas menatap Snape tajam, "Anda juga tahu akan akibatnya, kan? Saat memutuskannya? Dan Anda tetap memutuskannya—"

Sekali ini saja Harry bisa melihatnya menunduk di hadapannya, dan berkata dengan nada pelan, "Aku tak punya pilihan lain—"

Terbawa suasana, Harry pun menjawabnya pelan, "Kurasa, saat inipun aku tak punya pilihan lain—"

Kembali Snape memandangnya tajam. Harry meneruskan, masih dengan suara pelan, nada pelan, "—kurasa semua mengharapkan saya menang, kan? Semua menaruh harapan pada saya walau itu berarti saya harus mati. Atau, walaupun saya harus _menjadi_ tidak bisa mati—"

Agak lama terdiam, Snape kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Aku akan menyiapkan—"

"Anda—tidak harus menggigit saya, kan?" sela Harry.

Harry bisa melihat sedikit tawa di ujung mata Snape—ia berani bersumpah, ia pasti nampak tolol. Tapi Snape tidak mengatakannya, dan airmukanya tetap dingin seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu caranya." Snape berbalik hendak kembali, tapi ia berbalik lagi, "Kau sudah benar-benar yakin?"

Harry mengangguk mantap. "Ya," ia menambahkan.

Snape mengangguk, dan kembali berjalan ke dunia nyata. Membuka mata, dan melihat pada Lukisan Dumbledore.

"Ia bersedia."

Dumbledore memandangnya dengan simpati. "Ia sudah tahu akibatnya?"

Snape mengangguk. Mengeluarkan tongkat, ia membisikkan, "_Accio Vampirus Potion_!"

Pasti mengikuti rute yang panjang dari ruang bawah tanah menuju ruang rahasia dekat Aula Besar ini, karena memakan waktu sejenak sebelum tabung itu muncul dan ditangkap Snape. Ia membuka tabungnya, mengeluarkannya sedikit pada tutup tabung, dan mendekatkannya pada wajah Harry, menyiapkan tongkatnya.

Sebelum merapal mantra, Snape menghela napas, dan berbisik, "Semoga kau kuat nanti, _Harry_!"

Mantra ia ucapkan, bubuk ramuan berhamburan dan masuk ke dalam setiap lubang pada wajah Harry, terisap terserap. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Harry terasa dingin. Napas Harry terhenti.

Mata Harry terbuka. Menatap Snape, menatap Lukisan Dumbledore.

Dan tersenyum.

"Profesor Dumbledore," sahutnya riang, "dan Profesor Snape—"

**FIN**


End file.
